


Ley seca

by frozenyogurt



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaius insistía en que no necesitaban a nadie más para que trabajase en la destilería clandestina, pero fue Geoffrey quien terminó de convencerlos que toda mano de obra era bien recibida. Fue así como Balinor aceptó que Aredian trabajara para ellos, pero no podría imaginarse todo lo que vendría después. </p><p>AU basado en los años de la Ley Seca. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ley seca

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sara_f_black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/gifts).



> No tiene spoilers de la serie en lo absoluto dado que es un AU, sólo la advertencia que sólo aparecen personajes pre-purga, es decir Uther y compañía. 
> 
> El prompt era Balinor/Aredian ambientado en la época de la prohibición, como siempre pasa con estas cosas iba a ser un escrito ligerito y acabaron siendo más de cincuenta páginas en word. Escrito para sara_f_black con todo mi amor <3!

Fue Geoffrey quien terminó por convencerlo.

 

A pesar de los reproches de Gaius, quien les recordó varias veces que no deberían fiarse de cualquiera, Balinor estuvo de acuerdo en que necesitaban más manos para la destilería. La ley estaba pisándoles los talones y no sólo el tiempo apremiaba, sino también la mano de obra.

 

—Dile que venga mañana, porque cuanto antes, mejor…— dijo descuidadamente, mientras repasaba la lista de los clientes en la raída libreta que tenía en sus manos.

 

—Se llama Aredian— Geoffrey estaba terminando de contar los barriles, mientras que Gaius continuaba mirándole fijamente. Balinor todavía tiene la vista en la libreta, pero conoce a su amigo bastante bien para predecir sus movimientos.

 

—Esto es una mala idea— masculló el hombre, y Balinor finalmente alza la vista hasta él. Pronunció la sonrisa, pasándose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja antes de responder con el tono infantil que siempre usaba para zanjar conversaciones incómodas.

 

—Hace años que dices lo mismo y la suerte siempre nos acompaña. Te estás volviendo viejo, Gaius…—

 

**

 

Lo imaginaba más joven, o quizás no estaba prestando demasiada atención a la descripción que le dio Geoffrey ayer. Pero cuando Balinor llegó a la vieja fábrica que usaban como destilería, le encontró trabajando con el resto, moviendo los barriles llenos de alcohol hasta los vehículos que servirían de transporte.

 

Cuando él y Gaius comenzaron el negocio, acordaron que la destilería nunca quedaría en el mismo lugar por mucho tiempo. Por eso necesitaban de todas las manos posibles para mover la carga con rapidez. Y esa era la única razón por la que Aredian estaba a pocos metros de él, con la camisa arremangada y dejando un barril sobre la parte trasera de un coche.

 

Gaius había dicho que no necesitaban otra mano más, pero Geoffrey opinaba lo contrario. Geoffrey se les había unido tres meses después de la promulgación de la ley seca. Balinor sabía que había perdido a su hermano en un fuego cruzado con la policía y ese había sido el punto de quiebre. De los tres, Geoffrey era quien llevaba el conteo de la mano de obra, era el hombre de los cálculos, por eso tenía la última palabra sobre a quién se contrataba y a quién no.

 

—Aredian…— le llamó por su nombre, esperando no haberse equivocado porque en su memoria apenas había espacio para algo más que su lista de clientes.

 

Pero cuando se giró hasta él, supo que estaba en lo correcto. Parecía tener más o menos su misma edad, no era como los adolescentes que venían a tocar su puerta, buscando dinero aparentemente fácil.

 

—Geoffrey no dijo dónde había que llevar el cargamento— fue lo único que dijo, con voz ronca y mirándolo a los ojos, en un gesto casi desafiante.

 

—Porque esa no es tu tarea— respondió con voz neutra, como si fuera obvio— por razones obvias, esa no es información que se transmite a novatos en la primera jornada de trabajo. Pero si te hace sentir mejor, cuando Gaius esté ocupado haciendo cuentas, a veces necesito de un copiloto— dijo con una sonrisa, avanzando hasta el coche, prácticamente saltando al asiento del conductor.

 

—Así que esa es la excusa que pones cuando te llevas a alguno de los novatos contigo. Ocupado haciendo cuentas, al menos no dices que me voy de putas— masculló Gaius con fingida irritación— y que conste que sigo diciendo que no me fío de él—

 

Balinor ahogó una carcajada mientras arrancaba el coche. Negó con la cabeza, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su amigo. Cuando echó un vistazo por el retrovisor, distinguió la silueta de Aredian, todavía en pie a la orilla de la carretera.

 

**

 

Una noche le invitaron a una fiesta en uno de los cabarets de la ciudad. Sabía muy bien que cuando recibe ese tipo de invitaciones todo corría por cuenta de la casa. Después de todo, era él quien surtía buena parte de los bares y negocios nocturnos de esta zona de la ciudad.

 

Balinor llegó temprano, cuando las bailarinas estaban a mitad del primer número musical. Ordenó un whisky doble y tomó asiento en una mesa lo bastante apartada para evitar el bullicio pero con buena vista al escenario.

 

—Espero sinceramente que no estés mirando con lujuria a ninguna de mis chicas, ya sabes que aquí no hacemos ese tipo de tratos con los clientes— estaba absorto en sus propios pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta cuando la morenaza de ojos azules se sentó frente a él.

 

Sonrió a manera de saludo. La conocía desde hacía años, se cruzaron por primera vez en la pubertad y habían pasado por tantas cosas juntos que Balinor podía considerarla su familia. Entraba en el pequeño círculo de gente en la que confiaba, ese espacio que dejaba reservado sólo para Gaius, Geoffrey y ella.

 

—Jamás miraría a tus chicas, todavía sigo insistiendo para salir contigo a pesar que llevas rechazándome una y otra vez— rió por lo bajo, humedeciendo sus labios.

 

—Eres demasiado terco para tu propio bien, Balinor— dijo ella, dando una calada al cigarro que llevaba en los labios.

 

—Soy terco cuando algo vale la pena, Nimueh— se encogió de hombros, posando la vista en aquella bailarina rubia que le sonreía mientras bailaba sobre el escenario. Viéndola bailar, se transportó a una época pasada, cuando tenía escasos dieciocho años, creyendo ingenuamente que tenía toda la vida por delante para conseguir una buena mujer con la cual casarse. Ahora, diez años después, miraba las cosas bajo otra perspectiva.

 

—¿Sabes que así como tú no quitas la vista de encima a mis chicas, hay un tipo que no te ha quitado el ojo desde que llegaste?— la voz de Nimueh rompió el encantamiento y Balinor se incorporó, mirando a su alrededor hasta reconocer al tipo de quien su amiga estaba hablando. Carraspeó, mezcla de sorpresa y confusión.

 

—Se llama Aredian. Trabaja conmigo. Es novato, a Gaius no le cae muy bien, ya sabes lo que dice…— Nimueh sabía perfectamente a qué se refería porque no tardó en estallar en carcajadas.

 

—Si me pagaran por cada vez que ese desconfía de alguien, no estaría regentando un sitio como éste, querido— puso los ojos en blanco, reclinándose sobre el asiento, la vista estaba fija nuevamente en Aredian, Balinor se daba cuenta por la forma en que fruncía los labios— nunca lo había visto por esta zona de la ciudad, y ya sabes que yo no olvido un rostro…— la voz de Nimueh se tornó más grave, un poco parecido al tono que utilizó Gaius días atrás, diciéndole que contratar a alguien de última hora era ‘mala idea’.

 

—Vas a investigarle…— no era una pregunta, conocía a esa morena demasiado bien.

 

Nimueh curvó los labios en una sonrisa, antes de ponerse en pie, contoneando sus caderas bajo el vestido negro de lentejuelas que llevaba puesto.

 

—Este favor te saldrá gratis. Además siempre es fantástico cuando hacemos ver a Gaius que está equivocado ¿o no?— se despidió de él con un beso en la nuca, dejándole impregnado de labial el cuello de la camisa.

 

**

 

Sabía que era el jefe, y que técnicamente no tenía que participar en el proceso de destilación, para eso estaba la mano de obra (cuidadosamente seleccionada, diría Gaius) que hiciera el trabajo sucio. Sin embargo para ciertas cosas Balinor seguía siendo ese adolescente lleno de energía y el que no se podía estar quieto en casa. Por eso participaba activamente, más de lo necesario, si le preguntaban a Gaius y Geoffrey.

 

Algunas veces incluso era casi el último en irse, se abstraía en el trabajo y no pensaba en nada más. Quizás por esa capacidad suya no notó con tanta rapidez que le estaban observando en silencio.

 

La mirada de Aredian era fija de nuevo, pero esta vez no resultaba desafiante sino curiosa. O al menos, era así como Balinor la interpretaba y él generalmente no fallaba (demasiado) leyendo a la gente.

 

 —Gaius y Geoffrey creen que pierdo mi tiempo cuando otra gente puede hacer esto por mí. Pero mi padre me enseñó que esto era un arte y debía ser tratado con cuidado…— dijo en susurros, como si estuviera excusándose.

 

—Soy de los que piensa que no tienes por qué delegar en otros lo que tú puedes hacer mejor— fue la simple respuesta. Aredian estaba tallando una de las tapas de los barriles, para hacerlas encajar con el tamaño adecuado.

 

Balinor resopló, ocultando una sonrisa divertida. Quizás a Gaius no le agradaba porque Aredian tenía respuestas inteligentes para todo, y su amigo no estaba del todo acostumbrado a que le hicieran sombra.

 

—Así que, estás en esto por tu padre…— notó cómo había bajado el tono de voz para decir lo siguiente. Frunció el ceño ligeramente, porque sí, en parte era por su padre y también por esa estúpida prohibición que les había arrancado de las manos la posibilidad de trabajar de manera legal. Pero era un poco más complejo que eso, habían pasado demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo y ahora estaba acomodado en ese estilo de vida en el que le iba bastante bien.

 

—Todos comenzamos por alguna razón— se encogió de hombros, borrando los malos recuerdos con una sonrisa casi infantil, mientras se limpiaba las manos con un trozo de tela viejo— ¿Cuál es la tuya?— preguntó casi sin pensar, mirándolo con abierta curiosidad. Balinor no hacía demasiadas preguntas personales, pero ahora que habían tocado el tema tampoco veía nada tan terrible en cuestionarle por qué estaba aquí.

 

Aredian se incorporó, con el gesto completamente distinto al que tenía sólo minutos atrás. Definitivamente no había sido una pregunta adecuada.

 

—Es personal— dijo con voz seca y las cejas arrugadas.

 

Balinor arqueó el cuello hacia atrás, con una carcajada hueca. Al menos ahora ya podía reírse, si se lo comentaba a Gaius con seguridad diría que era un gran avance.

 

—¿Cuándo no es personal?— preguntó, con una mueca que simulaba ser una sonrisa.

 

Como imaginó, no hubo respuesta. Tan sólo el sonido del cincel cayendo sobre la mesa.

 

**

 

—Sabes que espiar por las ventanas se considera una actitud sospechosa en varios estados…— las palabras de Gaius provocaron que despegara la vista del cristal. Balinor ladeó el rostro, mirando cómo su amigo estaba detrás del mostrador de la farmacia, con sus lentes puestos e inspeccionando etiquetas de frascos de diferentes tamaños que estaban sobre la repisa.

 

Balinor había heredado el negocio con la prematura muerte de su padre. En ese entonces la farmacia gastaba más dinero del que producía y venderlo para obtener alguna ganancia era lo más razonable. Pero él se negó a hacerlo en un primer momento, porque vender el negocio de su padre era como insultar la memoria y ya no podía acumular tantas culpas sobre sus hombros.

 

Al final su terquedad probó ser de utilidad, porque ahora el viejo negocio de su padre funcionaba como la coartada perfecta. Y ya no necesitaba de filas de clientes para mantenerse en pie.

 

—Sólo miraba por la ventana, que yo sepa eso no es delito en ningún estado— respondió al cabo de unos instantes, con el mismo tono de autosuficiencia que había usado su querido amigo. Gaius era su carta de presentación en sociedad, nadie en la ciudad ponía en duda sus conocimientos y el diploma que rezaba sobre una de las estanterías de la farmacia era hasta auténtico.

 

A veces olvidaba ese punto, que Gaius no era como él, su amigo tenía estudios y había podido tener una vida completamente diferente, de haberlo deseado. Sin embargo, muchas veces la vida se desvía del camino que parecía tenernos trazado. Al pensar nuevamente en eso, volvió a asomarse por la ventana, observando con detenimiento al hombre que estaba al otro lado de la calle.

 

—En serio, ¿qué tanto estás mirando?— esta vez el tono de Gaius no era de reproche, sino de curiosidad.

 

—Tu amigo está allá afuera, pensé que estaba vigilándonos o algo, pero parece que está en su día libre, no lleva el uniforme— era innecesario que voltease, después de haber dicho eso sabía perfectamente cuál era la expresión de Gaius. Ceño fruncido y labios apretados, esa era la reacción automática cada vez que alguien nombraba a Uther Pendragon. Sobre todo si ese alguien era el propio Balinor.

 

De repente se hizo un silencio en la farmacia, y Balinor se sintió culpable. Aún así no pudo quitar la vista del hombre, que además iba de la mano con un niño pequeño. Desde esa distancia era difícil saber qué edad tenía, pero Balinor llevaba la cuenta con más exactitud que un ábaco.

 

Cuatro años. Y nueve meses, si los cálculos no le fallaban.

 

—Está con su hijo…— susurró apenas, pero sabía que Gaius le estaba escuchado— es muy rubio, ni siquiera parece suyo. ¿Cómo es que se llamaba…?— preguntó, genuinamente interesado en el pequeño que sonreía en brazos de su padre. Sintió una enorme nostalgia, una desazón tan terrible que tuvo que alejarse de la ventana, aquella escena no le hacía bien en lo absoluto.

 

—No lo sé, por si no lo recuerdas hace mucho que no somos amigos…— las palabras de Gaius le trajeron a tierra de nuevo. Balinor encontró sus miradas, casi conteniendo la respiración. La mirada de su amigo lo decía todo y dio el tema por zanjado.

 

Se anotó el no mirar por la ventana como método de prevención de conversaciones incómodas. Esperaba recordarlo y que la curiosidad no lo traicionara de nuevo.

 

**

 

Instalaron la nueva destilería en un aserradero abandonado, cerca del río. Balinor no veía demasiado problema con la ubicación, salvo que quedaba demasiado apartado de carreteras principales (Gaius no tardó en señalarlo como un peligro) y no tenían muchas opciones para escapar en caso que lo necesitaran. Aunque al menos contaban con los bosques aledaños para esconderse como medida preventiva ante una intervención policial.

 

—Pero en el peor de los casos, en los bosques hay sitio dónde esconderse… si viniese una emboscada, quiero decir…— fue Aredian quien dijo en voz alta lo que Balinor mismo estaba pensando.

 

Se giró hasta él, pero éste parecía muy concretado mirar por la ventana. Gaius también le miró suspicaz, pero Balinor sonrió cómplice y le dio una palmadita en el hombro a su amigo.

 

—El próximo encargo será en tres semanas, eso es lo que debe preocuparnos ahora— dijo haciéndole un guiño, para que se relajara un poco. Desde el momento en que decidieron entrar de lleno al contrabando de alcohol, ya estaban tomando un riesgo, no por eso pararían la producción. Balinor tenía muy claro que jugaba con fuego y que tarde o temprano se quemaría, pero el día que eso sucediera, no pensaba huir sin dar batalla antes.

 

—Veré que traigan el resto del cargamento— Gaius se retiró con sigilo, buscando al resto del grupo que había venido con ellos. Balinor distinguió la figura de Aredian, apostada en el marco de la puerta y después se dedicó a mirar por una de las ventanas laterales del aserradero. Desde allí podía observar el río, que iba subiendo su cauce a medida que iba terminándose el verano. En unas cuantas semanas más para cruzarlo no podrían hacerlo a pie, sino a nado.

 

—Uno de mis tíos solía trabajar aquí, fue antes de la guerra, por supuesto; pero venía aquí con mi padre con frecuencia cuando era niño— las palabras salieron solas de sus labios, víctima de otro ataque de nostalgia. Normalmente no iba por ahí contando sucesos de su vida, pero a medida que avanzaban los días del calendario, su temperamento estaba cada vez más voluble. Lo peor era que si se paraba a pensar por qué, su estado anímico empeoraría en vez de mejorar— solía quedarme por horas jugando en los bosques y no me perdí ni una sola vez. Los árboles suelen ser buenos compañeros de escondite— terminó la frase con una sonrisa, observando el viejo roble que estaba a la otra orilla del río.

 

En alguna ocasión había ido allí con Nimueh, ella tenía doce años y él unos catorce. Le había robado un beso y la chica le golpeó tan fuerte que ella acabó hasta disculpándose al ver que él no exageraba sobre el dolor. Fue ahí cerca de ese roble que aprendió que querer a una persona duele, a veces incluso físicamente.

 

—O sea que si nos persiguen a todos es seguro que al menos no darán contigo, supongo que para mí no es un consuelo…— cuando se percató, Aredian estaba a su altura, apoyando una de sus manos en el marco de la ventana.

 

Balinor no ponía demasiado cuidado en los detalles, pero se fijó en los dedos largos y las uñas tan pulcras. Conocía las manos de sus hombres, y éstas no eran ciertamente las de alguien que hubiese pasado demasiadas penalidades en la vida. Todo él, de hecho, parecía resaltar entre el resto. Demasiado listo, culto e impecable para estar destilando alcohol en un aserradero abandonado.

 

—Si la ley quiere encontrarnos, ten por seguro que más se van a arrepentir ellos que nosotros— afirmó con voz seca, mirándole de reojo.

 

Tal vez no había sido mala idea que Nimueh investigara sobre él. Pero no pensaba dar la razón a Gaius, no todavía.

 

**

 

No supo exactamente en qué momento la madera vieja empezó a tomar forma de un caballo. Tan sólo tenía la cuchilla en la mano y el filo empezó a hacer su trabajo. Su madre solía creer que sería artista por su habilidad con las manos, por suerte la pobre mujer murió antes de ver a su hijo convertido en un don nadie. Mejor morir de tuberculosis que de tristeza y decepción.

 

Continuó tallando la madera sin parar, con movimientos lentos y rítmicos. Trazó las formas del caballo con cuidado y empeño, tratando que quedase lo más perfecto posible. Por lo general era obsesivo con los detalles cuando tallaba madera, pero estaba poniendo cuidado especial en éste.

 

A Hunith le encantaban los caballos.

 

—…llenamos el último barril, el encargo está completo…— cuando prestó más atención, se dio cuenta que Aredian llevaba algunos minutos tratando de decirle que habían terminado con el primer encargo que tenían. Balinor alzó una ceja, sintiéndose un poco turbado, Gaius le conocía lo suficiente para saber que no era bueno distraerlo cuando estaba tallando madera, pero Aredian le miraba impaciente y esperando su aprobación. Tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía estar tragándose algún tipo de improperio, y así con esa expresión parecía más joven de lo que en realidad era.

 

Pronunció la sonrisa de manera genuina, porque le hizo algo de gracia aquella actitud.

 

—En ese caso es mejor que nos vayamos. Cuando lleguemos a la ciudad ya será sobre el atardecer, un buen momento para hacer la entrega— asintió mientras se incorporaba de su asiento, dejando la silueta del caballo sobre la mesa y también la cuchilla.

 

Cuando el resto de sus hombres terminó de cargar los barriles en la parte trasera del coche, los despidió uno por uno con un gesto de satisfacción. Balinor se aproximó al vehículo, haciendo una seña a Aredian para que le siguiese.

 

—Quieres que vaya contigo…— dijo con voz neutra, pero no era una pregunta. Él sonrió satisfecho, confirmando que Aredian era lo bastante listo para darse cuenta qué significaba esa invitación a subirse al asiento del copiloto.

 

—Todos los chicos lo han hecho alguna vez, y tú has hecho un buen trabajo— se encogió de hombros mientras subía a su asiento— Gaius no lo aprobaría, pero no te lo tomes personal ¿eh? Se pone celoso siempre que encuentra a alguien tan listo como él— soltó una carcajada mientras encendía el vehículo.

 

El ruido del motor se mezcló con la risa de Aredian, quien lejos de ‘tomárselo personal’ parecía más bien complacido por lo que acababa de decir. Balinor le miró de reojo mientras enfilaba por la carretera de tierra, y reconoció autosuficiencia en la sonrisa de su copiloto.

 

—Me da igual, no sería el primero— susurró, mientras sacaba un cigarro del bolsillo de su camisa.

 

**

 

Balinor salió por la puerta trasera del restaurante y caminó hasta la esquina donde tenía aparcado el coche. Aredian estaba todavía sentado en el asiento del copiloto, con un cigarrillo encendido en su mano izquierda.

 

El negocio había sido redondo, eso era motivo para celebrar, quizás debería darse una vuelta al cabaret de Nimueh. Allí siempre lo pasaba bien, pero no por las mujeres del escenario, sino porque estar cerca de su amiga era como estar en casa. Claro que eso no lo podía decir en voz alta porque dañaría su reputación.

 

—Una entrega exitosa, como siempre— fue lo primero que dijo al subirse al coche.

 

Aredian se acomodó en el asiento, mirándolo con detenimiento, como inspeccionándolo.

 

—Será exitoso pero te veo con las manos vacías— frunció el ceño y Balinor sonrió con suficiencia antes de responder.

 

—El pago siempre se hace por adelantado, sólo por seguridad. Es lo que tiene tener una reputación que te respalde— dijo haciéndole un guiño juguetón. Cuando sacó las llaves del coche, sopesó una posibilidad por un momento y aunque tuvo dudas por un instante, al final decidió decir en voz alta su oferta— te acerco a tu casa, si quieres—

 

—¿Qué?— la expresión de sorpresa de Aredian era un poema. Tenía la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos desorbitados, era obvio que no se esperaba la pregunta. Aunque sólo fue por unos instantes, pues carraspeó y desvió la mirada— no es necesario, puedo caminar—

 

—Sigo siendo tu jefe, técnicamente estoy dándote una orden— intentó usar el tono autoritario pero no le duró más de cinco segundos seguidos— vamos, sólo dime la dirección y yo te llevaré— después de un silencio que parecía incómodo, obtuvo por respuesta un simple asentimiento. Balinor sonrió genuinamente antes de arrancar el coche.

 

No le tomó más que unos diez minutos en coche llegar a la dirección que Aredian le había indicado. Era un barrio modesto, casi en las afueras de la ciudad que Balinor conocía bastante bien porque quedaba cerca de la zona en donde vivía Geoffrey. Aparcó el coche a una cuadra del edificio y miró de reojo al asiento del copiloto, con una sonrisa.

 

—Aquí estás, sano y salvo…— no estaba seguro si el silencio que vino a continuación era una buena o mala señal. Se decantó por lo segundo cuando percibió que los hombros de Aredian se relajaban por fin y éste hacía un leve asentimiento con la cabeza.

 

—Gracias…— susurró algo parecido a un ‘pero en verdad no era necesario’ antes de abrir la puerta del coche. Balinor miró descuidadamente el viejo edificio desde su asiento.

 

—¿Vives solo?— la pregunta salió de sus labios antes siquiera de que pudiera calificarla como apropiada o no. Se mordió el labio con cierta incomodidad y volvió a mirar a su acompañante, dispuesto a disculparse por semejante comentario fuera de lugar.

 

—Sí— sin embargo la respuesta de Aredian llegó antes que sus disculpas. Le miró con expresión cauta, como si estuviera pensando con exactitud qué va a decir— pero llevo viviendo solo mucho tiempo, así que ya estoy acostumbrado—

 

Balinor humedeció sus labios, la frase era tan poderosa e implicaba tantas cosas que sólo alcanzó a asentir con la cabeza. Era como verse a sí mismo recitando tales palabras. Sonrió apenas, a manera de despedida.

 

—Sé perfectamente lo que es eso…—

 

—Nos vemos mañana— fue lo que obtuvo él como despedida, antes que Aredian se bajara del coche. Él todavía se quedó con el motor apagado un par de minutos más, hasta que vio a Aredian entrar al edificio.

 

**

 

—Entonces se supone que ésta es tu profesión oficial. Luce…— Aredian recorrió la farmacia con la mirada, con el ceño fruncido y meditó un par de minutos antes de decir con un gesto casi benévolo— legal…—

 

Balinor alzó la mirada desde detrás del mostrador, era obvio que el muchacho estaba conteniendo las ganas de decir lo que verdaderamente pasaba por su cabeza para no ofenderlo y ahorrarse problemas.

 

—Vamos, di lo que en verdad piensas, sé que te mueres por hacerlo— susurró con voz sugerente, mientras miraba la silueta de Aredian moverse con soltura y curiosidad alrededor de los escaparates del local. Por un momento pensó que se quedaría callado, pero al cabo de unos instantes se giró hasta él de nuevo. Tenía una sonrisa tan genuina que era para enmarcarla y congelar aquel momento.

 

—No era nada… tan sólo me preguntaba a cuánta gente has envenenado sin levantar sospechas— se encogió de hombros sin perder el gesto burlón. Balinor sólo alzó las cejas, y antes de darse cuenta estaba riendo a carcajadas, apoyado en la vidriera del mostrador. Ni siquiera era un comentario especialmente gracioso, pero había olvidado cuándo había sido la última vez que se había reído de aquella manera. O tal vez sí que lo recordaba, pero era demasiado doloroso mencionarlo.

 

De cualquier manera, la escena no demoró demasiado, porque las campanillas de la puerta sonaron anunciando la entrada de un cliente. Y Balinor endureció el gesto al ver de quién se trataba. 

 

—Pero parece que hubieras visto un muerto, Balinor—

 

—Preferiría haber sido atacado por fantasmas, Pendragon. ¿Qué haces por aquí? Que sepas que sigo siendo inocente de lo que sea que me acuses esta vez, sigo esperando el día que vengas aquí con pruebas. ¿Ya las tienes?— no era ningún secreto que Uther Pendragon se la tenía jurada y que si fuera por él, Balinor estaría tras las rejas desde hacía mucho tiempo. Por fortuna Balinor siempre estaba un paso por delante del policía, y seguía confiando en su destreza para mantenerse al margen de la ley, además de su buena suerte.

 

—Sólo pasaba por el vecindario, no tienes que ponerte a la defensiva. Quien no la debe, no la teme ¿no es eso lo que dicen por ahí?— Uther sonrió con sorna, mirando despectivamente a su alrededor. Balinor sólo guardó silencio, apretando los labios antes de decir algo de lo que probablemente se arrepentiría después.

 

Recordaba alguna época en que Gaius todavía le consideraba un buen amigo, un aliado y una persona en quién confiar. En ese entonces Balinor todavía era ingenuo y creía en el amparo de la ley, porque veía en Hunith la esperanza de una vida tranquila, no tenía más aspiraciones. Ahora recordaba eso y le parecía tan lejano, como si fuera la vida de alguien más.

 

—Pensé que tendría oportunidad de ver a Gaius, pero veo que le has despedido y conseguiste sangre joven, eso sí que es interesante— comentó Uther con una sonrisa malintencionada, obviamente notando la presencia de Aredian en una esquina del local, de brazos cruzados y con un gesto indescifrable. Balinor quiso decir algo pero se encontró de nuevo con la sonriente mirada de Uther— dale mis saludos cuando lo veas…—

 

—Lo pensaré ¿eh? No prometo nada porque dudo que a él le guste tener noticias tuyas— se encogió de hombros, pronunciando la sonrisa lo mejor que pudo— cierra la puerta cuando te vayas, Uther— dijo en un tono que no daba derecho a réplica.

 

Hubo un largo silencio, antes que Uther finalmente diera un par de pasos atrás, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada amenazante. Balinor ya conocía esas ‘visitas’ que parecían casuales, pero no eran más que una forma de intimidación, una manera poco sutil de recordarle que lo tenía vigilado. Pero no tenía pruebas, porque si así fuera vendría con una orden de arresto, y todo un pelotón de sus hombres, Uther no perdería la oportunidad de arrestarlo sino de además humillarlo públicamente. Pero sin pruebas, esas no eran más que fantasías de un policía viudo.

 

Gaius en algún momento, cuando el luto de Uther todavía era reciente, le dijo que en el fondo no era una mala persona. Balinor en ese entonces le compadeció, empatizando con su situación. Él mejor que nadie comprendía muy bien lo difícil que era superar la muerte de una esposa dando a luz. Pero ahora, tantos años después, había llegado a la simple conclusión que Uther era sólo un hijo de puta, no había una explicación más profunda.

 

—¿Balinor…?— el tono de Aredian le sacó de sus pensamientos y cuando encontró sus miradas, se dio cuenta que ahora estaban frente a frente, sólo separados por el mostrador. Aredian tenía las cejas arrugadas, mirándolo con interrogante y quizás con algo de preocupación— ¿Estás bien?—

 

—Sí, no es nada. Sólo mantente alejado de ese tipo, como podrás darte cuenta, no es mi mayor admirador y seguro que empezará a investigarte sólo porque te ha visto conmigo…— se rascó la nuca, revolviendo su pelo en el proceso.

 

Aredian desvió la mirada, volviendo la vista hacia la puerta que ahora estaba cerrada. Balinor no podía ver su expresión desde su posición, tan sólo el perfil de su nariz y las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

 

—No creo que encuentre nada interesante, de todas formas— susurró Aredian al cabo de unos minutos, encogiéndose de hombros. Balinor humedeció los labios, y quiso decir algo, pero no supo exactamente el qué.

 

**

 

—Uther no tiene nada sobre ti. Vivian sigue estando sobre él, es una amante dedicada y una espía aún mejor. Así que la próxima vez que se aparezca en tu negocio puedes dejarle caer una botella accidentalmente en su cabeza, que no pasa nada. Es más fácil que te arresten por agresión a un policía que por contrabando, querido— Nimueh llevaba esa noche un vestido negro, bastante corto e insinuante. Balinor debía reconocer que lucía hermosa, aunque él sólo podía prestar atención a la información que escuchaba. Ya se imaginaba que Uther no tenía nada contra él, pero escucharlo de boca de su amiga le dejaba en paz.

 

—Algún día tengo que agradecer a Vivian todo lo que hace por mí— dijo con voz ronca, dando un largo sorbo a su cerveza.

 

—Ni se te ocurra, ya te he dicho que mis chicas están fuera de tu alcance. Nunca mezcles negocios con placer, es mi filosofía de vida. Una que tú deberías poner en práctica pero nunca me haces caso— puso los ojos en blanco, en un gesto de fastidio. Ella se cruzó de piernas, inclinándose un poco más hasta él, como si estuviera a punto de confesarle un secreto— por cierto, averigüé sobre tu novato, como me lo pediste—

 

Balinor dejó de beber en el instante en que Nimueh habló sobre Aredian. La miró con curiosidad, instándola a que continuara. Pero su amiga le conocía bastante bien y sabía cómo hacerse de rogar. Él apretó los labios, simplemente manteniéndole la mirada.

 

—Está limpio, querido. No hay mucho qué contar, eso sí. Huérfano, estuvo vagando en el sistema varios años y ha tenido trabajos esporádicos en varias ciudades del condado. De hecho, en éste ya lleva bastante tiempo para lo que él parece estar acostumbrado— dijo Nimueh finalmente, con una sonrisa. Su amiga desconfiaba de todos y nadie en particular, pero en ésta ocasión casi que parecía estar genuinamente feliz de confirmar que Aredian no era ni un traidor ni un espía— seguro debe haber algo en la ciudad que lo tiene hechizado— terminó la frase con un guiño.

 

Él conocía ese tono, la forma de Nimueh de bajar la mirada y de morderse el labio inferior. Ahora fue su turno de poner los ojos en blanco.

 

—No sé ni qué estás insinuando, ni quiero saber— mintió abiertamente, y ella lo sabía, por eso rió a carcajadas antes de ponerse en pie.

 

—Te conozco demasiado bien para que puedas engañarme con esas frases baratas. Ahora por favor ve tras tu novato, que el pobre está acorralado por Morgause pero no parece estar demasiado cómodo y te está buscando con la mirada desde hace más o menos media hora— susurró Nimueh, colocando una mano sobre su hombro. Balinor ladeó el rostro en la dirección que ella indicó y efectivamente allí estaba la rubia cabellera de Morgause, con una sonrisa felina cercando a Aredian como quien está mareando a su presa.

 

Le resultó curioso ver a Aredian en esa situación, casi siempre lo veía desenvuelto y seguro de sí, pero ahora parecía más bien acorralado ante los encantos de Morgause. Sonrió casi sin darse cuenta, siguiendo el camino que Nimueh había trazado, abriéndose paso entre la multitud del cabaret hasta llegar adonde estaban Aredian y la exuberante rubia.

 

Fue toda una odisea deshacerse de Morgause, hasta que finalmente la muchacha obedeció el llamado de Nimueh desde el otro lado del salón. Balinor buscó la mirada de su amiga desde la distancia y reconoció el guiño triunfal con que ella se despidió antes de darle la espalda. A veces Balinor olvidaba por qué quería tanto a esa mujer, lo bueno era que siempre había ocasiones como ésta para volver a lugares comunes.

 

—¿Entonces tu… amiga… dice que la policía no tiene nada sobre ti?— Aredian miraba descuidadamente su cerveza, que ya iba por más de la mitad.

 

—Nimueh tiene infiltrados en la policía desde hace mucho, sus contactos nunca me han fallado, así que si dice que no tiene nada sobre nosotros, podemos dormir en paz— comentó con una sonrisa, aunque Aredian no parecía haberse quedado satisfecho con una respuesta. Balinor no agregó nada más, teniendo el presentimiento que de todas formas Aredian volverá sobre el punto que le tiene intranquilo.

 

—Nimueh, tu amiga, ¿ella también forma parte de…?— no era normal que Aredian dejase las frases sin terminar. Pero Balinor tampoco tenía que ser muy listo para saber por dónde iban los tiros. O por dónde creía que iban los tiros, al menos.

 

—No. Ella es mis ojos y oídos para asuntos importantes; además de cliente ocasional pero no tiene nada que ver estrictamente con el negocio, si a eso te refieres— Balinor dio una calada honda al cigarrillo que llevaba en la mano. Hubo otro largo silencio, en el que Aredian se terminó la cerveza con más rapidez de la que convendría para cualquiera, incluso para un bebedor constatado.

 

—¿Ustedes dos…? Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero…— tampoco terminó esa frase ni le miró a los ojos, y por esta vez Balinor prefirió que no lo hiciera.

 

Sonrió, mordiéndose el labio antes de responder. No era la primera vez que alguien le hacía la pregunta, pero sí la que había resultado más curiosa y no sabía definir con exactitud por qué.

 

—Nos conocemos desde que éramos unos enanos. Somos muy cercanos y es una de las pocas personas en las que de verdad me fío, pero no, no somos pareja. Dudo que funcionásemos como pareja, además Nimueh es demasiado independiente para ser una novia convencional, no creo que haya nacido el hombre que pueda con ella— se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose un poco más relajado. No hubo réplica en unos instantes, y él continuó casi sin darse cuenta, con voz ronca y las palabras mezcladas con alcohol y nicotina— pero tuve una novia alguna vez. Claro que eso fue hace mucho tiempo, era casi un adolescente y en ese entonces todavía miraba el mundo de manera más positiva que ahora— dijo casi con desgano, pensando en la época en que una sonrisa de Hunith bastaba para borrar todo lo demás.

 

—La amabas mucho…— escuchó decir en un susurro, o quizás era el sonido de su propia conciencia y Aredian continuaba tan callado como antes.

 

—El amor es una cosa muy curiosa, y tan frágil…— pensar en Hunith ahora no era tan doloroso como un par de años atrás, pero seguía pululando a su alrededor como un fantasma que le atormentaba en sus peores momentos— ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?—

 

La pregunta fue tan directa que la mirada de Aredian se encontró con la suya casi instantáneamente. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por tanto tiempo que Balinor ya estaba preparando sus disculpas por haber hecho una pregunta tan persona así sin venir a cuento, sin embargo Aredian fue más rápido que él.

 

—Creo que mi problema es que soy demasiado racional para esas cosas. Si nadie me explica qué es estar enamorado dudo que algún día pueda afirmar estarlo de alguna persona…— Balinor se quedó estudiando sus facciones con detenimiento, pues Aredian apretaba los labios, casi como si le doliesen aquellas palabras. Pero segundos después esa expresión desoladora desapareció y dio paso a una sonrisa culpable— he bebido demasiado, es una clara señal cuando empiezo a divagar estupideces— se encogió de hombros, aunque Balinor estuvo tentado a decir que no eran estupideces.

 

Sin embargo calló, tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa que ambos compartían. Miró el vaso vacío sobre el mantel y las manos de Aredian, sosteniéndolo con demasiado cuidado para alguien que está pasado de tragos.

 

Humedeció los labios, pensando de repente en los consejos de Nimueh sobre negocios y placer. Consejos que aparentemente, él nunca obedecía.

 

**

 

Balinor sonrió al observar los tres cargamentos completos, los pedidos serían distribuidos a lo largo de la zona durante los próximos días y representaba una cuantiosa suma. Ésta vez había hecho un negocio redondo y cuando se lo comentó a Gaius varias horas antes, su amigo le sorprendió con una frase que aún resonaban en sus oídos.

 

“Un par de trabajos más como éste y tendrías una pequeña fortuna. Lo suficiente para retirarte sin mayores problemas. ¿No lo has pensado?”

 

Era tan sorprendente que su amigo hablara de ‘retirarse’ oficialmente, pero más aún que Balinor no lo descartara como idea descabellada enseguida.

 

Retirarse. Vivir en paz. Lejos de Uther y su constante acoso. Hasta sonaba bien.

 

—¿Balinor me estás escuchando?— Aredian, de todos los presentes, fue quien le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

 

—Lo siento, ¿qué decías?— balbuceó, encontrando sus miradas.

 

—Que si quieres que traslademos todo…— prosiguió Aredian. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, esperando sus instrucciones.

 

—Sólo los dos primeros. El último hay que reservarlo hasta pasado mañana…— asintió encogiéndose de hombros— luego pueden retirarse…— susurró antes de darles la espalda.

 

Después de dar órdenes, Balinor se acercó hasta la estantería donde había unas cuantas botellas vacías y varias de las figuras que había estado tallando en madera las últimas veces que había venido al aserradero. Estaba el caballo sin terminar, el pequeño busto de un oso, y otro que pretendía ser un perro pero más bien parecía un mico a cuatro patas. En teoría era un detalle para el pequeño Gwaine, hijo de unos vecinos a quienes veía con relativa frecuencia. El niño tenía una sonrisa de encanto, siempre que lo veía corría hacia él y Balinor le tenía un cariño especial. Después de todo, ahora su hijo tendría la misma edad que Gwaine, de haber nacido. Quizás hasta habrían sido compañeros de juegos, pero en realidad nunca lo sabrá.

 

Suspiró hondamente, y por un momento no se escuchó nada más que el sonido del río corriendo por su cauce, y los hombres levantando el cargamento y los motores encendiendo la marcha. Balinor cerró los ojos, hasta que finalmente lo único que se escuchó fue el sonido del agua correr.

 

Sólo abrió los ojos cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, y se giró por instinto. Arrugó las cejas, pues Aredian estaba ahí, apoyado tras la puerta ya cerrada. Balinor se dijo a sí mismo que debería estar sorprendido, les despidió luego de completar el cargamento.

 

La verdadera sorpresa, era no lo estarlo en absoluto.

 

—¿Qué? ¿Estás esperando que te lleve hasta tu casa? Debí decirte entonces que no se hiciera costumbre— enarcó las cejas, dando un par de pasos al frente y pronunciando la sonrisa lo mejor que pudo. La mirada de Aredian era, como siempre, indescifrable.

 

Pero Balinor no había pasado tanto tiempo fuera del juego, para saber qué significaban las señales. No estaba tan oxidado para ignorar los detalles, o para malinterpretar frases. ¿Verdad? Aredian le mantenía la mirada, juraría que casi en actitud desafiante.

 

—No es eso, yo sólo quería saber si no necesitabas nada…—

 

—Por favor, Aredian. Nunca abres la boca para darme excusas, no es necesario que digas nada— Balinor se mordió el labio inferior, conteniendo una carcajada y avanzó lo suficiente para rozar sus frentes, frotar sus narices y encontrar sus labios.

 

Ambos se estremecieron con el contacto, pero la reacción no violenta de Aredian corroboró que no estaba tan oxidado, después de todo. Al principio fue un beso contenido, de labios apenas separados y respiración pausada. Pero en algún punto del camino, Aredian estaba mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza y él le sostenía del cabello tan fuerte que temía que éste fuera a gritar de un momento a otro.

 

Al final, la falta de aire obligó a ambos a separarse unos instantes. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta que Aredian tenía los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Eso sin contar que Balinor estaba descargando prácticamente todo su peso sobre él.

 

Y Gaius le había dicho que esa era una puerta raída y vieja.

 

Había olvidado que su corazón podía acelerarse así en tan poco tiempo. Maldijo la poca luz, porque no podía saber si la curva en los labios de Aredian era una sonrisa o una mueca simulada. Prefirió aferrarse a la primera idea, casi tanto como sujetaba con firmeza la cintura de Aredian.

 

Se quedaron así unos instantes, el típico par de minutos que parece una eternidad completa, con la respiración agitada, las frentes apoyadas una contra la otra.

 

—De haber sabido que esto era nec…— no pudo continuar, los besos (que él llamaría más bien mordiscos) de Aredian se lo impidieron.

 

Lo que pasó a continuación fue obra del puro instinto, Balinor ya había olvidado lo placentero que resultaba dejarse llevar. Como lanzarse al vacío y sentir el estómago comprimirse ante la expectativa de lo desconocido.

 

El frío del piso colisionó contra su espalda como una ráfaga gélida, pero cuando ayudó a Aredian a quitarse la camisa, todo lo demás dejó de tener mucho sentido. Se concentró en los besos, los jadeos y caricias; ambos tanteándose en las penumbras. Balinor con calma, recorriendo con sus palmas extendidas la piel desnuda sin demasiada prisa; y Aredidan casi con desesperación, mordiéndole el cuello, buscando el vientre bajo la tela.

 

Balinor buscó sus labios de nuevo, tomándole el rostro con ambas manos mientras cambia de posición, dejando ahora a Aredian bajo él, reposando en el piso con la espalda desnuda. Un leve intercambio de miradas fue más que suficiente para saber que tenía permiso de continuar, pero no fue hasta después de quitarse la camisa, las entrepiernas rozándose casi por (fingido) accidente, que Balinor tuvo la certeza que llegarían hasta el final.

 

—Debes estar encantado con lo que me has hecho…— susurró entre jadeos mientras tiraba con maestría del borde de su pantalón, dejándolo a la altura de sus rodillas. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue la risa gutural de Aredian y Balinor recordó lo bien que se sentía esa sensación de éxtasis humedecer cada rincón de su cuerpo.

 

De repente, lo único que podía escuchar Balinor era el sonido de los gemidos de Aredian contra su oído, y a lo lejos el rítmico sonido de la corriente del río, que rodeaba el aserradero con un murmullo casi melódico.

 

**

 

Casi había olvidado la sensación de abrir los ojos y contemplar el otro lado de la cama ocupado por una persona. De _su_ cama. Balinor había tenido aventuras después de Hunith pero ninguna de ellas había pasado la noche entera con él.

 

Hacían tres noches desde el aserradero, y horas antes tuvo la intención de acercar a Aredian hasta su casa pero los planes cambiaron en el camino. “No está mal improvisar…” fue lo único que escuchó de él, con una media sonrisa que lo sugería todo.

 

—¿Sabes que en algún momento tendremos que levantarnos de aquí, cierto?— Aredian le está mirando con el ceño fruncido, con los labios apretados como si estuviera conteniendo una especie de discurso para quejarse sobre por qué deberían salir de la cama en este momento.

 

Balinor resopló a manera de respuesta y sin mucha parsimonia se dejó caer sobre él. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo había descansado y no solamente conciliado el sueño. Sintió a Aredian removerse un poco, pero sin oponer demasiada resistencia.

 

—Tú no digas nada, soy el jefe. Puedo darte el día libre si me da la gana— jadeó, buscando su mano a ciegas, atrapándola con firmeza.

 

—Haber sabido que tirarme al jefe era la única manera de obtener vacaciones. Es bueno saberlo…— susurró con sorna. Balinor todavía estaba sobre él y con los ojos cerrados, pero podía imaginarse perfectamente la expresión de burla de su rostro. No dijo nada largo rato, sus manos todavía entrelazadas.

 

—Después de mediodía nos reuniremos con Geoffrey y Gaius, nos prepararé algo de comer y estaremos allí puntualmente. No pareceremos unos vagos, no te preocupes…— dijo con voz pausada, en el fondo tampoco le importaría quedarse allí el resto del día.

 

—¿Tú vas a cocinar?— la pregunta fue tan sorpresiva y el tono tan incrédulo que Balinor rió casi al instante.

 

—Cuando pruebes mi comida te callarás tus palabras.

 

**

 

—Sabes que para mí eres un libro abierto— Gaius ni siquiera lo miró al hacer esa afirmación. Balinor todavía estaba etiquetando medicamentos cuando alzó la mirada ante semejante comentario. Su amigo tenía esa mirada de suficiencia que a veces lo sacaba de quicio, como ahora por ejemplo.

 

No dijo nada y volvió a posar la vista en las medicinas que tenía frente a él. Pero la mirada de Gaius era demasiado intensa para ignorarla, y de repente ya no se podía concentrar en lo que estaba haciendo. Tan sólo apretó los labios, esperando el próximo golpe porque sabía que no tardaría más que un par de minutos, como mucho, en salir a flote.

 

—Espero que al menos no hayas cometido la tontería de acostarte con él porque en serio que…— alzó la vista tan rápido que Gaius iba apenas a mitad de la frase. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos y observó en cámara lenta cómo se desencajaba la mandíbula de su mejor amigo. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de poner cara de situación— ¡Balinor! ¿En qué estabas pensando?—

 

Gaius tenía la capacidad de hacerlo sentir mal en un parpadeo, y no sólo eso sino que le hacía sentir como un niño de cinco años en vez de un hombre rozando la treintena.

 

—Al menos dime que no lo sabe toda la ciudad, con eso me conformo— masculló, con los labios todavía apretados. Ni siquiera mencionó a Geoffrey porque a estas alturas de la conversación ya estaba convencido que ese par se daba gusto cotilleando a su coste— y no voy a discutir mi vida con nadie, ni siquiera contigo. El trabajo seguirá igual que siempre y eso es lo que importa ¿o no?— iba a agregar algo más, pero cuando sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo guardó silencio.

 

Su amigo le miraba ya no con reprobación, sino con una expresión menos severa. Diría que casi de preocupación, mezclada con interés. Balinor quiso decirle algo, pero sentía un nudo en la garganta y atoradas las palabras.

 

Al final sólo obtuvo un largo suspiro, y Gaius negando con la cabeza. Quiso decirle que no era necesario que se preocupase, asegurarle que ‘no era nada’ y que tampoco había que darle tanta importancia a que tuviera sexo casual con uno de sus cómplices. De verdad que quiso hacerlo, pero no pudo.

 

No supo si por falta de voluntad o porque simplemente sabía que Gaius reconocía sus mentiras al tiro.

 

—Sólo espero que sepas lo que haces— dijo en un susurro, con un tono de mal agüero que le causó escalofríos.

 

**

 

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— cuando salió del baño encontró a Aredian inclinado sobre la mesita de noche y con el cajón a medio abrir. Soltó un respingo, mirándolo con los ojos desencajados por unos segundos y Balinor casi se sintió culpable por asustarle de esa manera.

 

—Estaba buscando unas tijeras— susurró, encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a cerrar el cajón.

 

—¿Unas tijeras? ¿Para qué?— alzó las cejas, sin entender el punto. Aredian simplemente alzó su brazo izquierdo y Balinor tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por darse cuenta que habían algunos hilos sobresaliendo de la tela de la camisa. Luego de comprenderlo no tardó más de un par de segundos en reír mientras negaba con la cabeza— no te preocupes, si el problema es la camisa yo lo soluciono enseguida…— dijo con voz cantarina mientras se acercaba hasta él, empujándolo con firmeza hasta que cayeron ambos sobre la cama.

 

Cumpliendo lo prometido, no dejó a Aredian con la camisa puesta demasiado tiempo. Hizo lo mismo con la camiseta que llevaba encima y una vez despojados de preámbulos de dedicó a besarle el cuello y atraerlo hacia él por la cintura. No supo exactamente por cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero en algún momento ambos jadearon, cayendo sobre el colchón, exhaustos y con las manos ardiéndoles de la fricción.

 

Balinor entrecerró los ojos, escuchando únicamente el sonido acompasado de la respiración de Aredian a su lado. Pensó en las palabras de Gaius, avisándole que ‘supiera’ lo que estaba haciendo.

 

—En el cajón hay una fotografía de una mujer…— la voz de Aredian le sacó de sus pensamientos. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, de repente recreó la fotografía en su cabeza— ¿Quién es…?— él estaba acariciando su pecho y Balinor supo que podría mentirle, o simplemente estaba en su derecho de no responder.

 

Sin embargo abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada curiosa de Aredian. Se mordió el labio inferior, antes de responder. Hunith nunca era un tema fácil, y en éste escenario lo era aún menos.

 

—Hunith era mi esposa…— hablar de ella en pasado siempre resultaba doloroso, sin importar las circunstancias— quizás nos casamos demasiado jóvenes, pero éramos inmaduros y bastante impulsivos por ese entonces, sus padres nunca estuvieron del todo de acuerdo pero en ese entonces se sentía correcto. No teníamos mucho, pero fuimos muy felices juntos— dijo con voz queda, encajando la vista en el techo.

 

Las caricias de Aredian cesaron de repente y Balinor se quedó esperando la pregunta obligatoria. Sin embargo, ese “¿qué pasó?” nunca llegó a materializarse y tan sólo quedó el silencio entre los dos. No estaba seguro su agradecer ese gesto o no, pero supo que debía continuar. Si ya había llegado hasta aquí, lo mejor era llegar hasta el final, no le debía a Aredian una historia a medias.

 

—Murió hace años. Estaba embarazada y el parto se complicó…— nunca olvidará ese día, lo lleva grabado a fuego en su cabeza. Cómo sintió impotencia al no poder hacer absolutamente nada y el enorme vacío de haber quedado sin nada en el mundo— la perdí a ella y al bebé la misma noche— hace mucho tiempo dejó de llorar al mencionarla, pero inspiró hondo al final, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire de repente.

 

De nuevo sólo hubo silencio, la mano de Aredian estática sobre su pecho. Se quedaron así durante largos minutos, sin moverse un ápice, hasta que creyó escuchar un “lo siento” en susurros y los labios de Aredian se posaron sobre su cuello, luego en sus mejillas hasta finalizar en su boca.

 

Estaban tan cerca que sus narices se rozaban sin mucho esfuerzo. Aredian le miraba con una expresión indescifrable, provocándole una sensación de vacío en el estómago, como si estuviera lanzándose a un abismo que parecía no tener fin. Se preguntó entonces si Gaius llevaba realmente la razón al preocuparse, porque por primera vez se planteó por un segundo, si de verdad estaba seguro de qué estaba haciendo.

 

**

 

Era muy fácil fingir que estaba concentrado tallando una figura en madera cuando en realidad estaba prestando mucha atención a la intensa conversación que tenían Gaius y Geoffrey.

 

Estaban en el aserradero, y mientras el resto empacaba la mercancía, sus dos amigos discutían cómo sería la mejor forma de proceder. Gaius insistía en que no podían confiarse y que la policía podía descubrirlos en cualquier instante, que tenía oídos en todos lados. Geoffrey opinaba que tenían que ser cautos, encontrar otro sitio como éste tomaba su tiempo y era mejor no apresurarse o cometerían errores que luego les podrían costar caro.

 

Balinor continuaba en su tarea, tallando con cuidado mientras analizaba ambos puntos de vista. Sabía que cada uno llevaba la razón, pero quizás pensaba que era mejor cometer errores e improvisar en el camino, a que descubrieran su escondite. Eso complicaría demasiado las cosas y él no era fanático de los enfrentamientos armados con la policía. Hasta ahora sólo había tenido que enfrentarse a tiros un par de veces, y quería mantener la estadística igual por los próximos meses, de ser posible.

 

—Creo que podemos ir analizando a qué sitio es mejor movernos, no porque lo vayamos a hacer a las prisas, pero es cierto que no podemos quedarnos en el mismo sitio por tanto tiempo— sentenció, elevando la vista hacia Gaius y Geoffrey. Les conocía prácticamente de toda la vida y eran sus hombres de confianza, la mayoría de las veces no tomaba decisiones a menos que contara con el visto bueno de ambos.

 

—Puedo investigar, tomará algo de tiempo, pero…—

 

—Mejor que nos tomemos el tiempo para hacerlo bien— Geoffrey interrumpió a Gaius con una sonrisa, tirando una lanza a favor me la mediación, como siempre. Gaius terminó por asentir con lentitud, y estaba decidido. Siempre era mejor cuando Balinor intervenía en el momento necesario, se evitaban discusiones innecesarias.

 

—Que así se haga, lo cierto es que aunque me guste este sitio no voy a permitir que Uther y sus amigos nos muelan a tiros, tampoco deseo que sea mi tumba…— sentenció Balinor, colocando la figura no terminada sobre una mesa.

 

—El cargamento ya está listo…— la voz de Aredian le interrumpió, y Balinor se fijó en él, estaba en el umbral de la puerta. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?— lo siento, no creí que… no quería interrumpir…—

 

Hubo un largo silencio, Balinor casi podía sentir la mirada de Gaius juzgándole pero justo cuando iba a decir algo para romper aquel momento tan incómodo, fue su amigo quien habló primero.

 

—Vamos Geoffrey, que nosotros sí trabajamos…— comentó, poniendo los ojos en blanco y avanzando a grandes zanjadas. Geoffrey se quedó apoyado en la mesa unos instantes, y sólo se despidió con una sonrisa cómplice. Algunas veces esos dos tenían la dinámica de un viejo matrimonio, la vez que se lo comentó a Gaius éste simplemente le dijo que eso lo convertía a él ‘en el hijo malcriado e incomprendido’ de ambos.

 

Balinor resopló, pasándose una mano por la frente. Por regla general manejaba bastante bien el estrés, pero sabía bien que había pocos sitios tan ideales como éste. Sería difícil encontrar uno igual, pero Gaius tenía razón al decir que si hasta ahora habían sobrevivido a las emboscadas de la policía era porque nunca permanecían en el mismo lugar.

 

—Ser el jefe no es tan bueno como lo pintan, que lo sepas— susurró con desgano, mientras sentía las manos de Aredian recorrer su espalda. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en los minutos siguientes. Siempre que mudaban la destilería, Balinor se ponía tenso los días previos. En esos momentos era más consciente de nunca que no sólo estaba su vida en juego, sino también la de quienes eran cercanos a él.

 

—Bueno, para eso tienes a Geoffrey y Gaius, para que piensen por ti ahora. Tampoco es tan terrible…— Aredian rió por lo bajo y Balinor asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

 

—Será una pena tener que despedirme de este sitio. Me trae buenos recuerdos— la mano de Aredian sobre su espalda se detuvo de repente, Balinor no tiene que girarse para saber la expresión incrédula que ha puesto— ¿Qué? ¿No me crees?— dijo con sorna, ahora sí girando sobre sus talones para encararlo. Pero fue inútil, Aredian tenía la vista fija en la figura que estaba sobre la mesa, no pasó mucho para que la tomara entre sus manos, aún sin mirarlo.

 

—No, si el problema es que te tomo demasiado en serio— susurró en un tono que no supo descifrar. Tampoco le dio demasiada importancia porque estaba concentrado en las manos de Aredian recorriendo la figura tallada— ¿Qué se supone que es?—

 

Balinor se acercó despacio, abrazándolo por la espalda y apoyando la barbilla sobre su hombro. Observó la figura, tenía las cuatro patas perfectamente trazadas, pero faltaban todavía buena parte de los detalles de la cabeza y las dos protuberancias que salían del lomo, que debería tallar con cuidado hasta convertirlas en un par de alas.

 

—Es un dragón. O se supone que será un dragón…— no tuvo el valor de agregar que era su animal favorito en la infancia. Ya era bastante deprimente parecer un niño la mayor parte del tiempo como para perder la dignidad frente a Aredian completamente.

 

—No te quedan mal— concedió él, todavía con el dragón sin terminar entre sus manos— podrías dedicarte a eso, si quisieras— no terminó de encajar bien ese tono de casi condescendencia y se separó un poco, para buscar su mirada. Aredian le miraba sin parpadear, con los labios apretados.

 

—Tal vez en otra vida, Aredian…— dijo por fin, tratando de salvar la situación sin que ésta desencadenara una larga discusión que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Aredian tan sólo bajó la mirada, todavía con los labios apretados y finalmente colocó el dragón de nuevo sobre la mesa.

 

—Sí, tienes razón.

 

**

 

Estaba releyendo las anotaciones que le dejó Gaius esta mañana, respecto al cargamento y la cartera de clientes, cuando escuchó que llamaban al timbre de su casa. Alzó la vista y se fijó en la hora, pues sólo estaba esperando a Aredian, pero todavía no era ni cerca la hora a la que habían quedado de verse. Sabía que él era puntual, pero dos horas de antelación era extremista hasta para Aredian.

 

Al no imaginarse quién podría ser, cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con Nimueh fue imposible no soltar un respingo de asombro. Su amiga hizo una mueca de fastidio y le dio un empujoncito con la palma de la mano, autoinvitándose a pasar.

 

—Quita esa cara, parece que viste un fantasma. ¿O es que esperabas mejor compañía, querido?— dijo mientras se adentraba en la sala, pero no tomó asiento sino que permaneció en pie.

 

—Sabes que ésa es una pregunta trampa, así que me reservo el derecho de responderte ¿eh?- alzó ambas cejas, con una sonrisa juguetona y se acercó hasta ella. Pero conocía a Nimueh lo suficiente para saber que no estaba ahí por casualidad. Tenía una expresión endurecida y la mirada fija en él, no le daba buena espina para nada— ¿Pasa algo?—

 

Ella guardó silencio, evitando su mirada y finalmente se dejó caer en el único sofá que había en la sala.

 

—Gaius me dijo que estás buscando un nuevo sitio para establecer tu mina de oro— ahora sonrió, pero todavía conteniendo el gesto— no te vayas tan lejos, o perdería a mi mejor cliente y eso no podría soportarlo. Sólo es una advertencia, pero tú sabrás a qué atenerte ¿eh?—

 

—Sabes que no podría estar alejado de ti por mucho tiempo. Pero eso ya lo sabías, así que no me estés advirtiendo tonterías— dijo riendo, tomando asiento junto a ella. Pero se dio cuenta otra vez que ella estaba tensa, eso no terminaba de gustarle, quería creer que no se trataba de algo realmente grave o Nimueh se lo hubiera dicho de una vez. Lo peor que podía imaginarse era que algo le hubiera pasado a Gaius o Geoffrey, porque esa era información que llegaría a oídos de su amiga enseguida— anda, dímelo ya. Te conozco mejor de lo que crees, ¿qué es lo que pasa?—

 

La pregunta fue como disparar una corriente eléctrica, porque Nimueh se puso en pie, dándole la espalda. Balinor sintió un vacío en el estómago, pero se quedó sentado, sin saber realmente qué debía hacer.

 

—Maldita sea, todo esto sería mucho más fácil si no fueras tú. Eso y porque yo nunca cometo errores de este tipo, siempre corroboro información dos y tres veces antes de aventurarme a hacer cualquier tipo de afirmación y justo esta vez tenía que escaparse un detalle. No sabes lo enojada que estoy, yo puedo ser muchas cosas pero no me gusta fallarle a la gente que quiero. Menos a ti, mierda, si nos conocemos de toda la vida y ya has pasado por bastantes cosas como para que ahora…—

 

—¡Nimueh…!— ha sido tanta información que no tuvo tiempo de procesarla y por eso exclama su nombre, de todo lo que ha dicho sólo se quedó con la mitad. Ella seguía de espaldas a él, sentía una opresión en el pecho que acabaría por explotar de momento a otro— lo que sea, dilo ya…—

 

Cuando ella se giró hasta él, la expresión desoladora de su rostro lo dejó aturdido. No recordaba haberla visto así, quizás muchos años antes, cuando habían muerto sus padres. Pero quien estaba frente a él no era la Nimueh segura y que siempre parecía tener una respuesta para todo.

 

—Uther pidió a alguna de mis bailarinas para festejar el cumpleaños de uno de sus sargentos. Fue una fiesta privada en uno de los hoteles del centro y las chicas se quedaron hasta la madrugada. Ya sabes cómo son ese tipo de cosas, para la media noche ya todos los policías estaban borrachos, balbuceando incoherencias. Una de mis chicas, Morgause, escuchó sin querer a Uther, digamos que estuvo en el momento justo para nuestra conveniencia. Sabes que ellas son mis ojos y mis oídos, y como le pareció muy importante me lo dijo esta mañana— Nimueh suspiró hondo, tratando de normalizar un poco la respiración, pero se estaba balanceando sobre sus talones, no se estaba quieta— sí tienes un infiltrado en tus filas, Balinor. Y yo fui tan idiota de no saberlo antes, por eso ahora vine corriendo a decírtelo aunque dudo mucho que eso pueda enmendar nada—

 

Él se quedó callado, con los labios apretados y contemplando a Nimueh. Todo su lenguaje corporal daba entender que efectivamente estaba consternada por lo sucedido. Pero en éste momento él no tenía cabeza para compadecerse de ella, porque iba hilvanando frases en su cabeza, encajando lentamente las piezas en su lugar y sintiéndose como un completo idiota. Sólo había una conclusión para toda esta escena, una única respuesta que le hizo respirar agitado, sintiendo que por momentos le faltaba el aire.

 

Su mirada se encontró con la de Nimueh, quien casi tenía lágrimas en los ojos, era obvio su esfuerzo por contenerse. No tenía que decir el nombre en voz alta, y de hecho, agradecía que no lo hiciera.

 

—No sabes cuánto lo siento— fue lo único que dijo, con voz quebrada.

 

Balinor no dijo nada, tan sólo negó con la cabeza. Era obvio que ya lo sentía él mucho más que ella.

 

**

 

—No tienes que quedarte atrás. ¿Para qué? Ven con nosotros de una buena vez y ahórrate problemas— Gaius no lo dijo como una imposición. A pesar del tono severo, la mirada de su amigo indica que es más bien una especie de súplica.

 

Balinor sabía que, como siempre, Gaius era la voz de la razón. No tenía por qué quedarse más en la ciudad, tendría que huir en este preciso instante junto con él y Geoffrey. Irse sin mirar atrás para ahorrarse más complicaciones pero ya había decidido quedarse unos días más. No le importaba si eso le costaba su libertad o su vida. Después de todo ya la dignidad la había perdido y sin darse cuenta.

 

—Gaius, ya hemos hablado de esto. No quiero volver a discutir, tú y Geoffrey se irán esta misma noche— dijo mientras desviaba la mirada hacia Geoffrey, quien estaba tratando de cerrar una maleta tan vieja que parecía una herencia de su bisabuela.

 

Los tres estaban en casa de Gaius y llevaban ahí reunidos desde ayer por la noche. Balinor se había ido de su casa junto con Nimueh, había cerrado la puerta y se había ido sin llevarse ni una sola de sus pertenencias. Aunque por insistencia de Nimueh lo único que se llevó fue todos sus documentos, ‘sólo por si acaso’, había dicho ella mientras lo arrastraba escaleras abajo. Cuando llegó a casa de Gaius le esperaban varias botellas de cerveza y la eterna expresión de “te lo dije” de su mejor amigo. Fue más doloroso que nunca observarla, pero para su fortuna la repentina aparición de Geoffrey no permitió que lamiera sus heridas por demasiado tiempo.

 

La conclusión era clara. Aredian les había traicionado. Aunque más que traición, Balinor diría que les había visto las caras. Pero el resultado era el mismo, tenían que irse de la ciudad cuanto antes.

 

Gaius le insistía en que podían irse todos de una vez. Los tres. Como había sido desde siempre. A Balinor le dolía demasiado pero prefería separarse de sus dos mejores amigos en este momento. Él todavía no podía irse de la ciudad porque necesitaba al menos dar un cierre a toda esta mierda. Y tenía que hacerlo solo, no podía arriesgar a sus amigos.

 

Él se había metido en este lío y él sólo iba a solucionarlo.

 

—Tengo una prima que vive en otro condado, nos quedaremos con ella y después… improvisaremos como siempre— luego de tanto luchar, Geoffrey ganó la batalla a la maleta y se giró hasta ellos. Se acercó hasta la par de Gaius, pero luego lo miró a él, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y parecían contener cientos de lágrimas en su interior. A veces olvidaba que Geoffrey era un par de años más joven que él y Gaius, era tan eficiente y nunca se quejaba que pocas veces dejaba de verlo como su igual— ven con nosotros, Balinor. No te expongas, por favor, no vale la pena…— terminó la frase con un suspiro casi contenido y bajó la mirada.

 

Por primera vez desde anoche, Balinor dudó por un segundo si estaba haciendo lo correcto. ¿Tendrían razón Gaius y Geoffrey? ¿Sería mejor dejar todo atrás? Pero enseguida supo que no podía hacerlo, si se iba ahora nunca podría estar enteramente en paz por el resto de sus días. Necesitaba encarar a Aredian, eso no estaba a discusión, por mucho que le doliera separarse de Gaius y Geoffrey.

 

Estando más seguro que nunca, dio un paso al frente y abrazó con fuerza a Geoffrey. Sintió a su amigo aferrarse a él con fuerza y Balinor cerró los ojos, sintiendo que en el fondo no se merecía gente que lo quisiera tanto y que siguiera preocupándose por él. No después de haber metido un espía en sus filas al haber bajado la guardia como un completo adolescente.

 

—Voy a estar bien, lo prometo. Tendrán noticias mías muy pronto— les aseguró a ambos, procurando mostrarse sereno. También le dio otro abrazo a Gaius, esa sensación de estarse despidiendo de su familia era demasiado dolorosa. Pero se mantuvo tranquilo, consolándose al pensar que no era sólo una despedida; los estaba poniendo a salvo.

 

Minutos después, cuando vio el automóvil alejarse, sintió una extraña mezcla de alivio y congoja. Se quedó un rato más así, sentado en las escaleras del pórtico hasta que Gaius y Geoffrey se perdieron en el horizonte.

 

Ahora estaba solo, y necesitaba reordenar su cabeza, para saber qué haría a continuación.

 

**

 

No le dijo a Nimueh lo que pensaba hacer, con toda seguridad ella iba a intentar disuadirlo como habían hecho Gaius y Geoffrey. Lo peor era que cuando no consiguiera disuadirlo, entonces insistiría en acompañarlo, lo cual era a todas luces una pésima idea. Por eso lo más lógico sería ir con ella después de enfrentarse a Aredian.

 

Conocía la dirección, él mismo lo había dejado a la puerta de su casa en un par de ocasiones. Ahora se arrepentía no haber tenido el atrevimiento de pedirle que le dejase subir, o al menos insinuarlo. Pero las veces que habían pasado noches juntos, siempre fue en su casa. En su espacio, de sólo pensar todas las oportunidades que tuvo Aredian para recabar información no sólo sobre él, sino sobre las personas a su alrededor le enfermaba.

 

Forzar la puerta no fue demasiado difícil, tenía maña para esas cosas y cuando se adentró en el pequeño apartamento llevaba una pistola en la mano, apuntando hacia el frente, sólo por si acaso. No le tomó más que un par de minutos comprobar que no había nadie, aunque todas las cosas estaban en su lugar por lo que todo indicaba que no se había marchado de la ciudad todavía.

 

Observó con detalle a su alrededor, el espacio era reducido y sin embargo no lo parecía porque todo estaba demasiado limpio, impoluto y gritaba ‘Aredian’ por todos lados. Sonrió sin darse cuenta ante esa idea y se dejó caer sobre la cama, cerrando los ojos unos segundos, sintiendo que las fuerzas le abandonaban. Mas se obligó a reincorporarse, sentarse sobre el colchón y mantener la compostura, ya había bajado la guardia demasiado tiempo para claudicar en este momento.

 

No estuvo seguro de cuánto tiempo transcurrió pero cuando escuchó el rechinar de la puerta sostuvo con más firmeza la pistola que tenía en la mano.

 

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Aredian permaneció clavado en el umbral de la puerta, mientras que él todavía estaba sentado sobre el colchón.

 

—¿Crees que si agregas allanamiento de morada e intento de homicidio a toda la lista de crímenes que tienes contra mí se vea mejor en tu récord laboral?— preguntó por fin, inspirando hondo para mantenerse un poco controlado, no quería perder la perspectiva de la situación. Como Aredian no dijo nada, le dio pie a continuar— sólo lamento decirte que la cantidad de arrestos disminuirá considerablemente porque mi gente está en un lugar seguro. Así que no habrá una enorme fiesta como habías pensado…—

 

Esta vez Aredian no buscó su mirada, aunque miró en su dirección. Le tomó unos instantes darse cuenta que en realidad lo que estaba mirando con detenimiento era la pistola que él tenía en la mano derecha. La situación era tan ridícula que vista desde fuera hasta parecería hilarante y todo.

 

—No voy a arrestar a nadie, así que yo también lamento interrumpir tus fantasías…— respondió con desgano, haciendo ademán de encogerse de hombros.

 

—¿Pero es que te crees que soy idiota?— exclamó exasperado, perdiendo la compostura y poniéndose en pie. Luego pensó con más calma lo que había dicho y rió  sin ganas, negando apenas con la cabeza— no es necesario que respondas, a fin de cuentas está muy claro no sólo que soy un idiota, sino que además un ingenuo que puse en riesgo la vida de tanta gente. Eso sí, tengo que reconocer que eres muy bueno en lo que haces ¿eh? Felicidades, te mereces todas las medallas que seguro te darán con este caso…— dijo, procurando que la voz no le temblase al hablar, fracasando en el proceso.

 

—Balinor…— Aredian se alejó del umbral de la puerta y avanzó un par de pasos hacia él.

 

Luego de ese gesto actuó por impulso, colocando la espalda erecta y apuntando el arma hacia Aredian. No le tembló el pulso, pero todo su interior se removía al darse cuenta lo que realmente estaba haciendo.

 

—¡No te acerques!— exclamó, casi conteniendo la respiración. No era sólo que desconfiara de él, sino que en estas circunstancias su cercanía resultaba aún más intolerable— fue Uther, ¿cierto? Ese bastardo lo consiguió, bien dicen que quien persevera alcanza. Porque fue él quien te pidió que trabajaras de encubierto. ¿O no? ¡Responde, maldita sea!—

 

—A estas alturas da igual de quién se trate, porque no he entregado la información a nadie. Cuando fui ayer a tu casa y no estabas…— hubo un largo silencio, Aredian bajó la mirada y humedeció sus labios. Balinor le pareció vislumbrar algo de culpa en su expresión, pero continuó apuntándole con la pistola— no fue difícil ir sumando dos más dos. Aunque admito que el allanamiento de morada no me lo esperaba, te concedo puntos por eso—

 

No supo qué pensar con esa última frase, pero lo que no dejaba de resonar en sus oídos era el hecho que, al parecer, Aredian estaba diciéndole que aún no había entregado la información que tenía sobre él. ¿A qué estaría jugando? Porque no podía creer que estuviera diciendo la verdad, así que no pillaba el truco. ¿Qué ganaba diciéndole eso? ¿Acaso pensaba que le iba a creer? No, Aredian podía ser muchas cosas, pero era listo. A estas alturas debía saber que había perdido toda credibilidad ante él, así que no entendía qué ganaba diciéndole una estupidez como esa.

 

—¿Esperas que te crea? Ya te dije que me tomaste por idiota una vez, pero una segunda no sucederá. ¿Qué ganarías tú con no decir nada? ¿Qué truco es ese? ¡Di de una buena vez cuál es tu juego!—

 

—¿Es que no te das cuenta que te estoy comprando tiempo, estúpido? ¡La única razón por la que no he pedido reunirme con mis superiores fue porque supuse que estarías yéndote de la ciudad! Sé muy bien que eres lo bastante idiota para pensar primero en la seguridad de todos esos ineptos que consideras tus amigos, pero jamás se me ocurrió que tú te quedarías atrás. ¿Qué? ¿Quieres matarme o algo? Porque si lo vas a hacer no entiendo a qué vienen tantas preguntas inútiles, tira del gatillo de una buena vez y ahórrate molestias…—

 

Lentamente, a medida que procesaba las palabras de Aredian, fue descendiendo la pistola que sostenía con sus manos. Todavía había una distancia considerable entre ambos, pero después de todo eso ya no lo sentía tan lejano. Se sentía un poco idiota, sin saber si debía creer al pie de la letra lo que acababa de escuchar. Pero sí era cierto que la policía no lo perseguía todavía, o Nimueh también se lo habría dicho cuando fue a hablar con él. Precisamente ella había ido a toda prisa para que se enterara antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

 

Miró a Aredian, avanzando un par de pasos hasta él, sintiendo cómo el ambiente alrededor de ambos se hacía aún más pesado. Balinor ya no tenía ganas de discutir, o de decirle que desconfiaba de él, a fin de cuentas ambos parecían tener muy clara la posición del otro. Pero todavía tenía ganas de hacerle una única pregunta, eran demasiadas piezas sueltas que no terminaban de encajar del todo.

 

—¿Por qué?— preguntó con voz ronca, cerrando un poco más el espacio personal entre los dos— necesito saberlo…—

 

El silencio que hubo a continuación fue demasiado largo para su gusto, que Aredian clavara la mirada en el piso no era demasiado alentador.

 

—Sólo eras un trabajo, Balinor. Al menos al principio, luego las cosas cambiaron por el camino…— se encogió de hombros, ahora sí alzando la vista, con los labios apretados— no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para explicártelo con dibujitos, así que vas a tener que usar tu imaginación— añadió con una media sonrisa, con un gesto casi desafiante— ahora por lo que más quieras sólo vete de una buena vez. Si ya voy a fracasar en este trabajo, que al menos sea por algo que valga la pena…— susurró con una resignación que no podía ser fingida. O si lo era, Balinor decidió dejarse envolver por la mentira otra vez. ¿Qué más daba a estas alturas?

 

Apretó los labios, contuvo la respiración y sin pensarlo demasiado extendió la mano hasta tocarlo. Su palma extendida reposaba sobre el pecho de Aredian y supo que sólo estaba complicando las cosas. No encontraba las fuerzas para irse, a pesar de ser consciente que si Aredian decía la verdad necesitaba aprovechar esta oportunidad.

 

—Puedes venir conmigo, si quieres…— dijo casi sin pensarlo, aunque sabía que era una pregunta maldita. Aredian ni siquiera parpadeó, quizás lo conocía suficiente para saber que él le haría ese tipo de proposición.

 

—Sabes que no puedo. Y no quiero saber dónde estarás, es mucho más seguro así…— hubo otro largo silencio, esta vez fue Aredian quien apoyó una mano sobre su pecho— sólo vete ya. Es lo mejor, sé que lo sabes pero eres demasiado emocional para reconocerlo— Balinor no estaba seguro si ese tono de voz condescendiente y esa mueca de tristeza significaban una despedida.

 

Dio un paso atrás, recuperando su espacio personal y guardándose el arma en el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta que llevaba. Tendría que irse ahora, y quería hacer una última parada antes de largarse de la ciudad de manera definitiva. Pasó junto a Aredian, dándole la espalda y dejándole atrás, pero se detuvo repentinamente en el marco de la puerta, sintiendo que era su deber advertirle.

 

—Sólo cuídate de Uther… cuando se le mete en la cabeza que le han fallado suele ser muy vengativo— acotó sin darse la vuelta, creyendo que era más fácil así.

 

Aunque en el fondo sabía que no debería preocuparse si las cosas se salían de control con Uther. Después de todo, Aredian era muy listo, y se libraría de problemas.

 

**

 

Tres días después de que Balinor se fuera de la ciudad, una chica apareció en la puerta de su casa. Le calculó no más de quince años, era menudita y de largo pelo negro, de ojos muy vívidos. Le dijo sin muchos preámbulos que ‘su jefa’ quería hablar con él cuanto antes. No le dio más indicaciones, sólo hizo énfasis que cuanto antes, mejor. La muchacha tampoco necesitaba decir mucho más, después de todo Aredian sabía exactamente dónde localizar a Nimueh.

 

Dejó pasar un par de días antes de atender a su llamado, no por hacer el interesante, sino porque tenía otras prioridades en la lista. Se imaginaba que ella sólo quería mandarlo a la mierda y para darle ese gusto primero tenía que sobrevivir a sus superiores. Tarea difícil, más no imposible.

 

Apareció en el cabaret pasadas las nueve, la clientela estaba en pelo apogeo pero sintió la mirada de Nimueh nada más entrar. Aredian no se impresionaba fácilmente, pero reconocía en la mujer ese brillo de determinación de no tentarse el corazón para apuñalarlo si fuese necesario.

 

—Dejar esperando a una dama no es la mejor manera de ganártela, te lo digo como un buen consejo— tenía una sonrisa de superioridad cuando se acercó hasta él— pero si llegaste tan lejos no es por tu buena capacidad para impresionar a las mujeres. Ahora, sígueme…—

 

Sabía que no estaba en capacidad de negociar, por lo que se quedó callado y siguió a la mujer entre la multitud. Giraron hacia la izquierda, a un pasillo menos concurrido y ella abrió la puerta, invitándolo a pasar. Aquel camerino con seguridad era más grande de lo que parecía, pero estaba lleno de vestidos, joyas falsas y maquillaje. En una esquina había una silla, en la que Nimueh tomó asiento, cruzándose de piernas y mirándolo desafiante.

 

—Antes que nada que quede claro que si estás aquí y no te he intentado matar al menos tres veces, es sólo porque Balinor me lo pidió. Si te pedí que vinieras fue porque ese idiota quería asegurarse que Uther no te hubiera matado a tiros, así que supongo que la mitad de mi trabajo ya está hecho— mientras hablaba, Nimueh encendió un cigarrillo, dando una honda calada cuando terminó su discurso.

 

Como primera respuesta, Aredian rió sin poder contenerse. Debió imaginarse que era algo como eso, porque aún traicionado Balinor seguiría su mismo patrón de comportamiento. Al principio pensó que se trataba de una fachada, una manera de venderse ante sus conocidos, pero después se dio cuenta que no. Balinor era realmente el tipo de persona que siempre se preocupaba del bienestar de sus allegados, sin importar las circunstancias. Quizás la primera vez que lo besó debió darse cuenta que ése trabajo estaba maldito y que no iba a funcionar, pero acabó por mentirse a sí mismo al creer lo contrario.

 

—Me daré de baja de la policía…— dijo casi sin pensarlo, era la primera vez que lo pronunciaba en voz alta, pero lo decidió hace dos días, después de hablar con sus superiores. No estaba seguro si lo decía para reafirmar su decisión o simplemente porque decírselo a Nimueh era en cierta forma como si Balinor lo estuviera escuchando. Era la mejor decisión, sus jefes estaban tan decepcionados con el fiasco de esa misión que no tendría futuro en el cuerpo policial de todas formas, así que una retirada más o menos honrosa no era tan terrible— y si llegas a saber de él, sólo dile que el informe que entregué a mis superiores tiene información alterada. Dudo que lo encuentren…— se encogió de hombros, fijándose en la expresión escéptica de Nimueh. Era obvio que la mujer no le creía ni una palabra, pero a él no le importaba tener credibilidad cero a estas alturas. Al menos Balinor no le había pegado un tiro en la sien, eso ya era una ganancia. 

 

—Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces no tengo que preocuparme porque Uther venga a mi territorio y que sus perros falderos se mantendrán alejados de mis chicas. Supongo que quedo conforme con eso, así que no me siento tan mal con cumplir la segunda parte del trato— apartó el cigarrillo de su boca y se inclinó, para mostrarle una caja que estaba sobre el tocador. No la había ni notado con todas las cosas que había ahí.

 

Aredian no supo exactamente qué hacer pero decidió acercarse, Nimueh extendió la caja hasta él y enarcó las cejas, en un claro indicio para que la abriese de una vez. La tomó entre sus manos y quitó la cubierta superior, desvelando su contenido, aunque casi que prefirió no haberlo hecho.

 

—Balinor dijo que tú entenderías, así que es toda tuya…— escuchaba la voz de Nimueh como un eco lejano, porque no podía prestar más atención que la figura de madera que tenía en sus manos.

 

Era aquel dragón que Balinor estaba tallando esa última vez en el aserradero, tenía muchos más detalles de los que recordaba, pero las alas todavía estaban sin terminar. Sonrió casi sin darse cuenta y sintiéndose un completo idiota, porque a pesar de haber sido él quien mintió y manipuló, en algún punto de ese juego de mentiras y omisiones, empezó a sentirse como un trozo de madera de Balinor iba tallando a su gusto.

 

Justo como ahora.


End file.
